Rushing Back
by Viola314
Summary: Sequal to Far from home and the others. Originally based of of Ladybug1115's works. Disclaimer: Don't own standoff characters. Please read and review. I'm still pretty new to this so please share any tips you have.


Matt finally found Cheryl and explained the situation to her. She understood and tried her best to get the helicopter back to bring Matt home, but the helicopter had already departed for another flight. Matt would have to wait three hours for the helicopter.

In the mean time, the negotiation was getting no where.

"Think about what your daughter, Jessica, will think if she grows up with out her mom because her mother is in prison for murder." Emily said while utterly distracted.

"I'll never let Jessica grow up with out me." The HT responded.

"Believe me, we don't want Jessica to grow up without you either, but if you hurt anyone, you will spend the rest of your life in prison, and you may never see Jessica."

That's when it hit the HT.

"Its not too late to do the right thing!" Emily added.

"You can fix your life, do it for your daughter!" She finished.

It was right after that that Emily heard the sound of the gun drop on the other end of the line.

Seconds latter the swat team moved in and took the HT into custody.

Emily sighed as she leaned back in her chair and rolled her neck, just happy that the situation was over. As she started to stretch her arms behind her head, she felt Matt standing right behind her. She looked up at him, seeing a look of panic in his eyes.

"The daycare called. Kayla has a fever. They don't think its serious, but they want us to pick her up. I told Cheryl and she's trying to get the helicopter back, but she said it could be up to three hours!" Matt shouted, almost in tears.

Emily suddenly straightened up and turned her chair around to look Matt in the eyes. She was in shock. She knew something had happened when Matt took the phone call, but she never though that it would be her little girl in trouble.

"How long of a drive is it?" Emily asked, trying to figure out what the fastest way to get back to Kayla would be.

"About four hours," responded Matt, averting Emily's eyes.

"Oh my, gosh" replied Emily, though not really directed towards anyone.

This was a first for both of them. Kayla had always been a healthy baby, and they never had felt this worried about anything before, not even in the most tense of hostage negotiations. Having a child had changed everything in ways neither of them had ever imagined.

Emily pulled out her cell phone and called the daycare.

"Hi, this is Emily Lehman, I'm Kayla Flannery's mother. The daycare had called about her. Is she okay? Matt and I are both trying desperately to get home to get her, but we're both in Seattle for a hostage negotiation."

"She's doing alright." Responded the secretary at the daycare.

"Its probably just a cold, but we can't have her getting the others sick." She concluded.

"I know, but its just…I just want to hold her. Is she crying at all?"

"No, right now she's just playing with a teething toy."

"Can I talk to her?" Asked Emily.

"Well…sure," answered the secretary, a little surprised by the request.

"I'll put her on in just a second."

"Hey Kayla, its mommy, how are you? I heard you were sick. Daddy and I are both trying so hard to come and get you, but we're stuck in Seattle. I hope you're okay! I love you!" Emily had talked to hundreds of people on the phone, lots of times, the person on the other end had a gun and hostages, but Emily felt more scared now than ever before. Just then, Emily started singing the ABC's, Kayla's favorite song, over the phone.

Meanwhile, Matt was talking to Cheryl about ways to get home. They had decided that it would be quickest to take a cab to the Seattle airport and fly back home from there. There was a flight leaving in 55 minutes. This seemed like their best option, but it also seemed like a far chance away, as security normally took an hour alone. Matt ran and got Emily off the phone, as she had just finished the ABC's.

"Look, there's a flight leaving the Seattle airport in 55 min, but we have to leave now so we can catch it." Matt said frantically.

"Cheryl said she would call us a cab and it should be here any minute. She also called the airport and informed them that we were FBI special agents and needed to get back to CA for a crisis situation." He added.

Emily was terrified, but jumped up quickly, intent on making the flight.


End file.
